Change in Perspective
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny's always been the hero. Vlad's always been the villain. It's how it worked but some things just aren't making any sense to the young hybrid anymore. Unless fate decides to make him open his eyes. Warnings: Pompous pep, slash, minor!Danny (Temporarily), language. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! So I finished the Auction a while ago (I just posted it slowly but shhh) and started this little project below. I haven't used a beta for it, so all mistakes are mine. I don't have much of a warning right now other than the fact that Danny is a minor. Nothing serious is happening, but I realize that can be disgruntling for a lot of people. **

**This is pompous pep, as is all of my fics. Except the snarry ones. But I do like guyxguy relationships so that's all my writing/fics focus on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I hope you enjoy my fictional version of it! **

The sickening sound of his back cracking against the building should have alerted him to stop fighting, but it didn't. It only made him more determined to continue because admitting defeat would be worse. It shouldn't feel so bad in his ghost form, but for some reason, it did. As he slowly slid down onto the ground, he barely registered the sound of Technus' laughter. One would think after two years of being used to fighting the ghost, one would know to avoid cable wires. Danny took a deep, shaky breath as he slowly made his way to stand on his two feet.

His body was shaking from the rush of pain. His bones ached and his back felt like it had been split in half. Glancing to his right, he saw the group of people who he had rescued from Technus' attacked. IT was what got him into this whole mess in the first place. He noted spitefully that they were just taking pictures of his fight or probably just recording it with their smart phones. One was even cheering Technus on. The teen could feel blood trailing from his skull, down his face, and dripping slowly onto the ground. His suit was torn in several spots, revealing green cuts scattered across his chest and legs.

The worst part of it all was that he was just completely off his game today. Technus was always a headache but today, the young halfa was really struggling to defeat him. Hell, he didn't even know where his thermos was anymore. He had taken it out to suck the ghost into it but it somehow got smacked aside and landed god knows where. If he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he was dead wrong. He felt a very powerful ghost signature to his left; getting closer and closer.

Apparently Vlad Plasmius decided to swing by. The vampire looking ghost was zooming towards them with an evil grin on his face. For a moment, Danny contemplated resorting to crying. How was he supposed to finish off Technus now _and_ focus on stopping Vlad from whatever he was on his way to do? He didn't have much time to decide on it. Another wire was headed his way to attack him. It wouldn't be a problem if the width of the wire wasn't bigger than his head and about to strike him.

There was no way he could just block it or even summon enough of his energy to make himself intangible; not unless he wanted to revert back to his human self. Deciding to just bite the bullet, he crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive stance and clenched his eyes closed as he waited for impact. At the sound of something hard smacking against flesh, he tensed, but didn't feel the pain he knew he should have. Immediately, the teen opened his eyes and placed his arms down to witness the sight of Plasmius standing in front of him, protecting him.

The wire was caught against Vlad's powerful fist. The older halfa then opened his palm and shot his own electricity through it to shock Technus. The ghost hadn't expected Plasmius' power. He cried out from the pain. The ghost was too distracted to notice the older half ghost taking out the thermos Danny didn't remember him finding, and quickly sucked the ghost into it. The man had made it seem effortless.

After that was done, Vlad turned to face the younger hybrid. Danny's body screamed at him to cower, but he stood his ground. As the blue skinned half ghost approached him, the teen was surprised when he suddenly felt gentle arms lift him to be carried bridal style and pulled towards a warm chest before flying into the sky.

The wind blowing on his bloodied face somehow felt soothing as he was carried off to a safe distance away before being teleported to a lab. He only had to take a short glance around to notice they were in the older man's lab located in the mansion. With a sigh, he let himself be placed on the table in the middle of the room where mechanical arms shot out from underneath and began to fix his wounds.

Switching back to his human self, Vlad stood beside the table with his hands behind his back, observing the damage for himself. "You really got yourself injured today, Daniel." He commented in a seemingly casual tone, looking at a large gash in the teen's inner thigh among the many other wounds. Inwardly, however, he was worried. The boy was left in really bad shape.

Danny winced at the feel of himself being treated. It hurt, but he learned to clench his teeth and take a deep breath to not shout. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, this was not the first time he had been treated this way and saved by Vlad. It didn't bring much of a sense of comfort. It was strange. "I know. I'm having an off day." He paused and then added, "Thanks for this." He hadn't expected the help this time.

"You're welcome. Although I am annoyed." His expression suddenly changed to a serious one. "I was just on my way to release a ghost trapped in a certain sewer to attack the city. Lucky for you that I was distracted."

Rolling his eyes, the teen shot the older man a glare. "Bastard. Do you know how tired I am?" How tired he always felt lately?

Vlad raised a brow at that. "No one tells you to rescue that pathetic excuse of a city. In fact, saving the people in Amity Park is what gets you so injured in the first place." Danny was flipped onto his stomach. The older man winced sympathetically when the teen finally cried out as the machine began to work on his back. The damage was much worse there than on his front. "There, there. It'll be over soon."

A hand soothingly patted his white hair in comfort. With a sigh, Danny basked in the touch. It was getting harder to accept that the man was his enemy, especially when he did nice things for him like this. There was some sort of connection they shared since the year before, back when he turned fifteen. They still fought, of course, but the billionaire had stopped trying to hurt his family and steal his mother away. In fact, Vlad didn't even mention the teen's mother anymore. The young halfa figured that was when his crush for the man began. However, it was impossible to even befriend the pompous jerk. Vlad wanted nothing more than to take over the world and harm others. Danny couldn't allow that.

"Vlad?" The teen whimpered as his back was repaired. Tears threatened to spill but he kept his eyes shut tightly to stop them from flowing.

Frowning lightly, Vlad responded, "Yes, Daniel?"

"It hurts."

The man's heart clenched at hearing that and for a moment, he cursed himself for not making Technus suffer. Placing his hand on the teen's cheek, he rubbed his thumb soothingly across the lightly tanned skin. Danny was breathing heavily; trying to just bite through the pain and let the machine do what it was supposed to for him. "I know, my dear boy. Hang in there. You'll feel better after, I promise."

Sniffling, the teen nuzzled against the palm of the warm hand. It gave him something to do and distracted him from the pain spreading throughout his body. Finally, after what felt like hours, his back was done and the machine was focusing on his lower body. That didn't hurt so much. Letting out a grateful sigh, he hoped Vlad wouldn't remove the hand just yet. It soothed him beyond relief.

The billionaire watched the back of the teen's thighs heal and the cuts on the calves disappear before he helped the young halfa sit up. Danny had a few scratches left on him, but overall he looked much better. Going over to the cabinet he had a few feet away from the table, he opened it and pulled out a red pill. Giving it to the teen, Danny already knowing what it was, he was happy to see him pop the pill into his mouth, chew, and then swallow it. Immediately, the haze of pain disappeared from the green eyes and a smile appeared.

"Thanks, Fruitloop." The pain was completely gone now. He felt significantly better. Smiling at the older man, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of the gesture returned, he added with a small laugh, "Why do you have to be so crazy and evil?"

Chuckling, Vlad shot back, "Why do you have to be a goody-too shoes hero? Really Daniel, you risk your life for these fools and for what? You get nothing in return. Not even appreciation." His humor had left him at the end, which was noticed.

Surprised by the comment, Danny frowned and looked away from those cobalt blue eyes gazing questioningly at him. Staring at the floor, he thought back on the people he rescued earlier who cheered Technus on and recorded their battle. "It's just the right thing to do." That was why he did it. What other answer could he possibly have? Yet, he sounded so … unsure of himself.

Humming in response, Vlad studied the teen before him. Danny really had wonderful morals; but it hurt him in the end. It frustrated the older hybrid. If he had his way, he would never allow Danny to get hurt like this for those people. They didn't deserve the young hybrid's kindness. They were ungrateful and in turn, made the young halfa's life a living hell. They sent ghost hunters after him in retaliation to him rescuing them. It angered the man. It was why he felt no sympathy and was able to attack them without a second thought. People were cruel, especially to his Little Badger...

"Perhaps one day, you'll see things my way." Vlad said as he walked over to Danny and petted the soft hair.

Throwing the man a glare, but not stopping him, Danny scowled. "No way. I'll never change." He really wished he could say that as fiercely as he used to only a year ago. The only reasonable excuse he could make was the exhaustion he felt.

"Shame." Running his hand once more through the locks, he reluctantly placed it back on his side. "You're all fixed up. Run along now, Daniel, and go home. You should rest. Use my ghost portal so it'll be faster to get home."

It was more denying himself than denying the teen their time together. If Vlad was honest with himself, it was only a year ago that they couldn't tolerate to be standing within a ten mile radius near each other. It was blatantly obvious, too, that they couldn't. However, the more Danny found himself in Vlad's lab, the harder it became to find each others company disagreeable. Even the young halfa found himself disappointed that he was being dismissed. He didn't want to go home yet.

With a sniff, Danny suggested airily, "You could teach me how to teleport you know." It would allow him more time to be with Vlad...

"Not on your life, hero-boy." Vlad smirked at the teen's pout. Then he suggested heavily,"Unless you want to join me..."

"Whatever." He shot the man a 'not on your life' look, the same one he always gave to him when the question was asked. "See ya Fruitloop." Danny hopped off the table and faced the older man. He was still shorter than him, so he had to look to really see the hybrid's face.

"Goodbye, Daniel." Vlad hesitated before just doing what he wanted to. He leaned down and kissed the top of the teen's head. Danny's cheeks immediately high lighted with a fierce blush. Smirking at the reaction, he urged the young halfa out.

Heart racing in his chest, the teen looked to Vlad one more time before reluctantly leaving the lab and flying through the ghost portal to go home. Only one thing was on his mind as he flew towards the Fenton portal; his speed at a rate much lower than average so he could have his thoughts to himself for a while …

If only things could be different.

**AN: Want more? Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. The Carnival!

**AN: Thank you all for the support :) Here's another chapter. Unfortunately I just skimmed this one so it might have mistakes or more areas where I could have added but I'm a little exhausted. It's been a very stressful month! My husband is currently playing FFXIV so I'm taking the time to post. Hope you enjoy! **

"You remember the last time we went to a Goth Carnival, right?" Danny asked as Sam pulled him and Tucker to the carnival going on in Amity Park. The reluctance to wanting to go showed clearly on both their faces.

The goth dressed girl blatantly ignored it. Instead, she shot the half ghost a look. "Oh relax! That was like, two years ago and the guy's in jail now! We haven't done this in forever." Her grin and enthusiasm did not rub off on them.

The halfa looked to his best friend Tucker and muttered so only he could hear, "Dude, why do I have to join? Can't you just tell her you wanted to take her here as a date?" It was no secret to Danny that Tucker now had feelings for their best female friend. He was actually trying to use it to his advantage here. The last place he wanted to be was a Gothic carnival...

Tucker rolled his eyes as he was dragged off as well and muttered in return, "No way. I'm not suffering by myself. What makes you think I want to be here _alone_?" Apparently he shared the same sentiments as Danny about the whole thing.

With a huff, the half ghost decided it would be best to let it go. They reached the carnival. It was like any typical Goth centered carnival. There were teenagers and some adults dressed out and walking lively about. There were games that centered around death to play. Some were cool and Danny enjoyed it. He was a little freaked out when Sam offered him some cotton candy that looked like spider webs but decided he might as well make the best out of it. The candy was good.

They arrived there in the afternoon and stayed there until midnight. They mostly walked around an explored. There were a few shows to see. The young halfa had been skeptical about all of them, making Sam inform him that he was being paranoid. After his last incident, no one could really blame him. However, he recognized it as her way of telling him to relax. With a great amount of effort, he took a deep breath and forced himself to loosen up as they visited all the shows.

It hadn't been so bad, but by midnight Danny wanted to leave already. He was exhausted. Between ghost fighting, going to school and trying to fit in time to be a regular teenager, he didn't have much energy as he would like to. Unfortunately, he was finding it impossible to leave. Sam stubbornly wanted to stay behind to watch one more show that was going to happen.

"Sam, I'm really tired." The dark haired teen argued tiredly, his voice laced with the exhaustion he felt. "Tuck can stay with you. You guys can just tell me how it went." Even though his protest was clear, they were still walking towards the tent.

"Come on, Danny." She shot him a look of exasperation. Then, encouragingly, she said, "Midnight showings are the best! That's why they happen so late!" They made their way to the entrance of the tent. She pushed the curtain aside.

Resigned to his fate, the young halfa walked in with Tucker. "Fine." He followed her into the crowded seating area. "If you say so but if it's too long, I'm going home." They sat together. Tucker threw him a sympathetic look. At least he understood where Danny was coming from.

"Oh shut up. It'll just be an hour and then we can go." Sam snapped lightly, ignoring him and growing excited as the lights began to dim.

Tucker and Danny groaned at that. A whole _hour_? Danny didn't think he would last that long. He didn't have much time to reflect as smoke appeared in the middle of the giant stage. The half ghost sniffed. Really, that wasn't very original. Black horses that appeared to have flames sprouting from their backs joined the circle where other performers suddenly appeared and began to perform tricks. It was entertaining to say the least, he could admit. The crowd loved it, too. Still, he was tired. The fight with Technus yesterday had exhausted him. Luckily Vlad had saved him...

A smile crossed his lips as he thought of the older halfa. Vlad had saved him again. It was frustrating how handsome he couldn't help have noticed the man looked when he was protecting him. The fury in the red eyes directed at the ghost for hurting the young halfa had sent a shiver down his spine. It had been so incredible. Danny desperately wished things could be different between them. Everything would be so much easier if they could just settle their differences.

A cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the center of the ring as performers danced around it. The figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a bright, red staff. Immediately, Danny tensed. The staff appeared to be just like the one Freakshow carried last time. His blue eyes scanned each performer to make sure his ghost sense wouldn't go off. It didn't. Remember Sam's words from earlier, he relaxed slightly. The performer was probably just knocking off Freakshow's last staff. It had been a popular symbol.

The show finished at 1 AM with fireworks inside the tent. Luckily no one got hurt but everyone had been thoroughly scared or at least slightly disturbed. Either way, everyone left with a smile on their face. As they walked out of the tent with the rest of the group, Sam was cheering.

"Wasn't that _awesome_? I told you guys it would be cool! Did you see the way that guy lifted that _cow_?"

Smiling in return, Danny suddenly felt his back pocket and noticed it was light. Panic began to spread when he patted his side pockets and realized he only felt his keys and cell phone. Stopping mid walk, he turned around and ran back to the tent, shouting behind him, "I think I dropped my wallet in there! I'll be right back!"

As he ran back into the now empty tent, he spotted the bench he and his friends had sat at and searched for his black wallet. He couldn't find it. Disgruntled, he sighed and decided to see if maybe one of the staff found it. Probably not, but it was the only thing he could hope for. It was better than thinking the obvious; someone stole it. Jumping into the circle, he made his way to a door where he had spotted the performers disappear into. Knocking on the solid door, which really -where else could it lead but outside?- he was surprised when the cloaked figured answered.

"Oh, hi." Shaking his head to clear his surprise, Danny asked, "Have you guys found a black wallet?"

Since the hood was up, the young halfa couldn't see the figure's face. The man or woman didn't say anything for a while, so he figured he he got his answer. "I guess not?" He sighed, feeling disappointment he tried to keep at bay wash over him. "I thought not. Well, thanks anyw-"

"You're a ghost." the cloak figure said suddenly, startling the teen. The voice was definitely a male's.

"Uhhh..." Laughing, Danny began to back up slowly, wondering how the mysterious figure hiding in the cloak could have figured that out. He didn't want to find out. His body protested at the idea of a fight or having to defend himself again. "You're crazy dude. I'm not a ghost. I think you're too into the show. Have a goodnight." Waving goodbye, he took another step back before trying to make a turn to high tail it and leave.

The staff was pulled out from the inside of the cloak. It began to glow. The young halfa's blue eyes suddenly glazed over as he stared at it. A warm, fuzzy feeling enveloped his chest at the sight. Only... his mind didn't feel foggy at all. Not like last time with Freakshow. The panic he thought would feel didn't rise within him. The warmth instead grew and spread through him. His body felt light and … free. A grin made its way to his face as he was forced to his ghost form.

The cloaked figure chuckled and dropped the hood. It was just an ordinary person, although Danny guessed he could be related to Freakshow just by how pale he looked and his sharp nose. The man had piercings all over his ears and one on his nose. The man grinned maliciously as he took a step towards the young hybrid with the staff raised.

"I knew it! You're a ghost!" The grin on his face was triumphant; not at all confused by the halfa's lack of reaction.

Danny chuckled and placed his hand on top of the man's that was holding the staff. The man was clearly taken aback as his body jerked in surprise. He tried to get his hand back, but the teen wouldn't budge. Instead, Danny just smirked at him. "You're … half right." he purred, not recognizing his own voice. He stopped what he was doing to look at the staff. "Where did you get this?" he asked curiously, his eyes studying the glass.

"None of your fucking business, ghost. You do what _I _tell you to do!" The man tried to put up his bravado, but it wasn't working. There was something about Danny's casual demeanor that was intimidating him. "_Obey me_!"

"No. Shouting doesn't work, you know. It's just rude." The half ghost smiled as he gazed into the man's frightened gray eyes. He was taller than Danny, but that didn't seem to matter. Instead, he seemed several feet smaller than him. "Did Freakshow help you with this?"

The man bit his lower lip, clearly not wanting to answer. However, one look into those blazing green eyes and he gulped."Y-Yes." The man swallowed nervously. "H-How did you know … him?"

Looking back at the staff, Danny ignored the question and instead placed his hand on top of the glowing crystal. He began to squeeze it until it cracked. With added pressure, it shattered beneath his hand. The red glow remained floating in a circular motion as the shards dropped to the floor. Ignoring the man's shouts of anger, he closed his eyes. The young hybrid let the red energy flow into his hands and up into his arm where it disappeared. Reopening his now glowing red eyes, he looked to the startled performer.

"You might … want to leave." Danny commented casually before reaching into the man's pocket. Pulling out a black wallet, he added, "Thanks for this. Consider it … payment." He could see the man wanted to question his comment, but he was afraid. His body was shaking violently under the teen's gaze. The eery calm expression was more frightening than anything he ever had to perform and witness. With shaking legs, he took the advice and ran off instead.

Once the man was out of sight and the door was closed, Danny smiled. Switching back to his human self, he walked out of the tent. Seeing his friends glancing over to him worriedly, he showed them his smile and revealed his wallet. They grinned happily and in relief.

"You found it?" Tucker asked, happy to see Danny holding up is wallet.

"No, actually, that cloaked guy found it and gave it back to me!" The young halfa replied with a wide smile, appearing completely ordinary.

Sam crossed her arms and smirked as if she won some kind of victory. "See? Told you us goths are the best."

Both Tucker and Danny rolled their eyes. After walking Sam home, and then Tucker, Danny switched to his ghost form and flew. His friends were none the wiser about what happened inside the tent.

He felt liberated as he flew into the night sky. All the stresses of his life felt as if they were gone; almost as if none of it had ever existed in the first place. As he flew, he switched to fly facing up to get a better view of the stars above him. Taking a deep inhale, he breathed out slowly and felt his body relax. Vlad's words suddenly came drifting back into his head. _"Really Daniel, you risk your life for these fools and for what? You get nothing in return. Not even appreciation." _

Vlad was right. Now that his mind was cleared, he could wrap it around the meaning behind those words. How many times has he been hunted down and almost killed as a 'thank you' for saving the city? His own parents even tried to kill him. It wasn't their fault; they hadn't know, but, when they _did_ find out, they pestered him. They wanted his blood samples, his ectoplasm, his _arm_ to _experiment_ on. They loved him. He knew that. They were his parents, but sometimes he saw that hungry look in those eyes. It didn't make him feel safe and loved.

The people beneath were all saved by him at least once. It may have been done personally or overall to save humanity, but the teen had given them every shred of his being for them. For what? The day before with Technus was a real eye opener. Technus had been harming those group of people the teen had rescued. Danny had stepped in and taken the hits meant for them before risking his life to protect them. What had they done as a thank you? They video taped it and took pictures while cheering the ghost on. He had never felt so betrayed. Those people … they were ungrateful.

He hadn't done it for the glory. A thank you wasn't needed, nor was recognition. It wasn't why he put his life on the line for them. It was just because he felt as if it was right to protect people. He had been gifted by something, accident or not, and he chose to use his powers for the good of humanity while Vlad used his for his own personal gain. What a joke. Who was the one truly suffering?

Danny decided it was time to pay the older hybrid a visit.

**AN: Annnnnd there you go! **


End file.
